


pretty like a bullet by copperiisulfate [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Guns, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of pretty like a bullet by copperiisulfate read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: From the moment Nezumi first saw him, he'd wanted to tell him to run. If he had known better, he would have ran instead. (mob au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty like a bullet by copperiisulfate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pretty like a bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151468) by [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate). 



**Title** : pretty like a bullet  
**Author** : copperiisulfate  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : No. 6  
**Character** : Nezumi/Shion  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : From the moment Nezumi first saw him, he'd wanted to tell him to run. If he had known better, he would have ran instead. (mob au)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2151468)  
**Length** 0:03:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/pretty%20like%20a%20bullet%20by%20copperiisulfate.mp3)


End file.
